Gaia Bermudia
Gaia Bermudia - planeta, jaka jest odwzorowaniem całej znanej ze świata rzeczywistego Ziemi. Nazwana tak ze względu na istnienie innych Ziem oraz wyspę Bermudia, położoną w tym miejscu w centrum Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Ekspedycja Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju dotarła do niej w roku 2015 z pomocą Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Organizacje z Centrum zaoferowały reszcie planety pomoc w walce z terrorystami, jednak wkrótce pojawili się wrogowie frakcji - kulty, anarchiści i terroryści powiązani ze Sługami Upadłego Pierwszego oraz same Sługi. Na planecie znajduje się położona na terenie Doliny Krzemowej w Ameryce Wielka Świątynia Imaginacji, święte miejsce dla Ludzi Realnych gdzie wykryto "źródło" owej siły cechującej Twórców. Krótko po odkryciu planety i wymiaru rozgorzała Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, toczona między zwolennikami Zakonu, a Hastadariusa. Obecnie na planecie trwa kilka kampanii Nieskończonej Wojny, jak na przykład Wojna Bermudiańska, która toczy się między Przymierzem Bermudiańskim, a Państwami Nexusa. Wszystkie toczą się jednak na wyspie Bermudia, gdyż reszta jest prawnie chroniona Aktem o Ochronie Mniej Zaawansowanych Planet. Na planecie są też słynne Nordreg i Lich City. Historia Powstanie Prawie nic nie wiadomo o powstaniu wymiaru, a naukowe tezy zdają się zaprzeczać powstaniu w takim sam sposób jak według rzeczywistych dowodów i teorii naukowych. Niektórzy wnioskują, że powstała na skutek odczuć rzeczywistych Ludzi Realnych lub po prostu jej powstanie oraz rozwój przebiegały tak jak gatunku Twórców. Przed przybyciem Zakonu Cała historia przebiegła inaczej niż w przypadku naszej rzeczywistości - w 2008 w wyniku wojny na Kaukazie proklamowano utworzenie drugiego z kolei Związku Suwerennych Republik Regionów, Korea w latach 2004-2007 została zjednoczona pod sztandarem Phenianu, a Europa stała się jednym narodem po referendum z 2015 roku. Jednak od niej jeszcze w 2011 roku oderwała się Wielka Brytania, która z powrotem utworzyła swoje kolonie i dominia, wracając do stanu powierzchni z 1921 roku. Nikt jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia wyspy Kraj i istnienia tam dwóch cywilizacji: Federacji Bermudzkiej pod wodzą Karla Ceaudreanu oraz Unii stworzonej przez pozostawiającego w tajemnicy swoją prawdziwą tożsamość Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii W dniu 14 kwietnia 2015 roku na Gaię Bermudię przybyli wysłannicy z Centrum. Nawiązali oni początkowo chłodne, ale z czasem i przyjazne stosunki. Planetą żywo zainteresowali się Nexusianie, ale prawa do tegoż miejsca rościł mocno chwiejące się wówczas w posadach Porozumienie Antywojenne, które ono nie otrzymało, tak samo i Wspólnota Nexusa. Ogłoszono że wymiar ten jest niezależny oraz neutralny, więc tylko poszczególne tereny mogą o sobie samym decydować. Jednak 28 czerwca tego samego roku Sługi Hastadariusa zaatakowały planetę i niemal cały wymiar. Trwająca dwa miesiące wojna, podczas której odkryto Berudię - enigmatyczną, budzącą grozę wyspę w środku Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Podczas tej wojny Koalicja, to jest sojusz odkrytej kilka tygodni przed bitwą o Lich City Federacji Ceaudreanu prowadzącej wtedy też mieszkańców wyspy, Zakonu i jego sprzymierzeńców oraz członkowskich państw Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych pokonała agresorów oraz ich sojuszników, wśród których była m.in. Arabia Saudyjska. Cztery miesiące spokoju i walki na Bermudii Gdy 17 sierpnia Grupa Armii "Norska" Aliansu Sług wyznaczona do podbicia planety i systemu gwiezdnego Bermudia Sol skapitulowała jej członkowie uciekli na rozkaz szefa Gwardii Bożej przez zbudowane portale do Świata Anarchistycznego i zamknęli je. Od tego czasu planeta wylizała się z wojennych ran. Wybudowano siedzibę Kultu Wszechojca w Dolinie Krzemowej zwaną Wielką Świątynią Imaginacji. Niestety pokój nie trwał długo - 13 grudnia Netrolle i Imperium Nexusa rozpoczęły między sobą wojnę. Z czasem po stronie pierwszych stanęły kolejno: Piekło, Cesarstwo, a także Federacja, tworząc Przymierze. Po stronie Imperium stanął i tak już nieformalnie istniejący Wielki Układ skupiając Stalkerów Kalashera, Koalicję oraz Wspólnotę Nexusa. W czasie walk neutralne Nordreg dla zachowania bierności w konflikcie ogłosiło przynależność do Porozumienia Antywojennnego, a na przełomie lutego i marca 2016 roku wybuchło powstanie w Lich City, przez co miasto wywalczyło sobie neutralność, a bossowie proklamowali powstanie nieuznanej dotąd samozwańczej republiki pirackiej zwanej wdzięcznie Wolnym Miastem Lich City. Reszta planety żyje w spokoju, podczas gdy wyspa targana jest Wojną Bermudiańską. Wojna po pewnym czasie zakończyła się jednakże 22 lipca 2020 roku wraz z upadkiem stolicy Przymierza - wymiaru Bermudia Secunda. Od tamtego czasu na Bermudii, podobnie jak na reszcie planety, nastał okres pokoju. Ważne miejsca *Wielka Świątynia Imaginacji - monumentalna budowla stylizowana na katedrę Notre-Dame du Paris. Odkryto tutaj podczas wojny silne źródło Imaginacji, prawdopodobnie to sprawiło, że powstała Dolina Krzemowa. Świątynia przyciąga masę badaczy z Fantazji, jest też jedyną istniejącą na planecie poza wyspą Bermudia świątynią Kultu Wszechojca. *Moskwa - stolica II ZSRR. Podczas Wojny zdobyta i mocno zniszczona przez Sługi, obecnie powróciła do miana największego i jednego z najładniejszych miast Europy. Przyciąga tłumy, jej dzielnice przemysłowe i hale fabryczne znajdujące się pod metropolią są obecnie symbolem całego Związku. Miasto liczy nadal 11 milionów mieszkańców. *Nowy Jork - największe megalopolis na świecie, uznawane przez Forum Fantasia za stolicę planety, z racji tego, że siedzibę ma tam ONZ, które reprezentowało narody zaatakowane przez Alians Sług Hastadariusa. Obecnie znajduje się tam też ambasada Instytucji Centrum. Nowy Jork zapewnia też jedno z nielicznych połączeń do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, a konkretniej - do Metropolii oraz Enclave Capital City. Podczas Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii regularnie atakowane przez rakiety, kamikery oraz bombowce Aliansu i ich sojuszników, czyli ISIL i nazistów z Neuen Drittes Reich. *Dolina Krzemowa - najbardziej rozwinięty obszar planety. Wielu Ludzi Realnych tam zamieszkało. Jest to teren w ameykańskim stanie Kalifornia. Dolina ta wzbogaciła się o Wielką Świątynię Imaginacji, gdyż w miejscu gdzie ją wzniesiono wyczuto silne skupisko myśli, co stworzyło na tych terenach możliwość wydobywania w płynnej oraz gazowej postaci ważnego surowca w Fantazji - Imaginację. *Wyspa Bermudia - wyspa i archipelag położony w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Jest podobna kształtem do Antarktydy. Dzieli się na Znaną i Nieznaną Część. Znana to tereny znane przed przybyciem Zakonu, a Nieznana to te nieznane. Miejsce to jest terenem zmagań zwanych Wojną Bermudiańską, toczoną między dwoma Wielkimi Graczami: Państwami Nexusa i Przymierzem Bermudiańskim. W Znanej Części leży wiele z istotnych miejsc, jak wielka federacja miast zwana właśnie Federacją. Na południe od tej Części leży Piekło, na wschodzie istnieją tereny przejęte przez Netrolle, a na północnych terenach leżą ruiny Hanzy Północnej. Na południu wyspy z kolei istnieje państwo pozostające w unii personalnej z Układem, zwane Unią. *Ambasada Instytucji Centrum na Gai Bermudii - znajduje się w San Francisco w amerykańskim stanie Kalifornia. Placówka dyplomatyczna Centrum, a konkretniej Instytucji, które są niejako grupami tworzącymi poczucie wspólnoty w Fantazji. Czteropiętrowy, brutalistyczny gmach wyglądający jak budynki w Berlinie z lat 30. lub 60. XX wieku. Ważniejsze grupy Najważniejsze państwa *Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki - jedno z pięciu państw członkowskich Rady Zjednoczonych Supermocarstw, wydziału ONZ mającego na celu współpracę militarną i gospodarczą najpotężniejszych państw. To u nich znajdują się Dolina Krzemowa, gdzie mieści się Wielka Świątynia Imaginacji oraz gdzie mieszka wielu Ludzi Realnych oraz Nowy Jork - siedziba nieoficjalnej władzy Ziemi Krajowej zwanej Organizacją Narodów Zjednoczonych i centrum życia całej planety. *Związek Suwerennych Republik Regionów - państwo rywalizujące z Imperium Brytyjskim, USA, Chinami i Brazylią. Najbardziej rozwinięty przemysłowo kraj, jego obywatele skarżą się ciągle na braki w żywności oraz niedostateczne zarobki, mimo to jednak otrzymują wysokie wynagrodzenie. ZSRR obecnie jest największą potęgą nuklearną i niewiele mu brakuje by jego armia stała się bardziej zaawansowana od amerykańskiej. *Chiny - potężne państwo komunistyczne, swego czasu zyskało wroga w Korei. Rywalizuje z USA, Imperium i Brazylią, zaś z Drugim Związkiem Radzieckim spiera się w charakterze granic na Amurze oraz Republiki Amuru. Obecnie posiadają o 3 lotniskowce i 4 atomowe okręty podwodne więcej niż USA, mają tym samym najsilniejszą flotę nuklearną i morskie siły powietrzne. *Zjednoczona Europa - mocarstwo kulturowe, ma wiele stolic, ale główna jest w Amsterdamie. ZE wywodzi się od UE, powstała po referendum, które chciała przeprowadzić ludność Niemiec i Francji, gdy zjawili się przedstawiciele cywilizacji Fantazji. Większość Europy się zjednoczyło, inni z kolei odmówili uważając to za rozbiory swoich krajów i utratę niepodległości. *Imperium Brytyjskie - potężne państwo, rywal USA, ZSRR, Chin i Brazylii. Przejęło dawne kolonie, dominia, protektoraty i mandaty stając się wspólnotą państw i federacji o tym samym celu. Stolica jest w Londynie, ale każdy region ma swoją siłę. Siedzibą banku jest Ottawa, sztab wojsk mieści się w Nowym Delhi, a Admiralicja ma swą siedzibę w Dublinie. *Federacja Bermudzka - zaawansowane technologiczne, nieco rasistowskie ale tolerujące inne niż ludzkie rasy państwo, gdzie ideologia oparta jest o ludzką supremację. Przywódcą jest Karl Ceaudreanu, a stolicą tak zwany Zeleagrad. Tak jak Piekło i Netrolle należą do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego, wielkiego wroga Państw Nexusa. *Krajowa Republika Ludowo-Demokratyczna - komunistyczne państwo Stalkerów Kalashera, które miało mieć stolicę w Lich City i opanować większość wyspy. Po insurekcji za stolicę uważają leżącą na "zbuntowanych terenach" metropolię, którą nazywają Krajgrad, ale nie zrezygnowali z Kraj City, które pozostaje pod kontrolą Wolnego Miasta Lich City. *Japonia - azjatyckie, wysoce zaawansowane technologicznie państwo. Po zniesieniu sankcji i kar za Drugą Wojnę Światową oraz po Wojnie o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej rozwija się. Tokio, choć zostało mocno przetrzebione atakami, tak jak większość japońskich terenów powoli się odbudowuje. *Brazylia - potężne państwo, jakie wyrosło na rywala Wielkiej Brytanii, ZSRR, USA i Chin. Nieco silniejsze od ZE, potęga naftowa. Ostatnimi czasy usiłuje przejąć państwa Ameryki Łacińskiej czy też dokonać neokolonizacji terenów w Afryce czy Europie. Ostatnimi czasy wywierają presję na Argentynę czy Wenezuelę. *Korea - zjednoczone państwo, które do 2004 roku zostało podzielone na komunistyczną Północ i demokratyczne Południe. Do roku 2007 doszło do integracji państwa. Wojska połączone pod jednym sztandarem, parlament będący wybranym demokratycznie, Słońce Narodu czyli władca północnokoreański liderem - wszystko to sprawiło, że są nie tylko potęgą militarną czy gospodarczą, ale też i nuklearną. *Polska - państwo niegdyś należące do Unii Europejskiej, ale po referendum 2015 roku opuściło ją. Polska nadal jest jednak sojusznikiem UE i członkiem NATO. W czasie Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii Alians nie zdołał zdobyć nawet piędzi ziemi należącej do jej ludu. Obecnie ich kontakty obejmują handel bronią, ropą i gazem z II Związkiem Radzieckim w zamian za żywność oraz zaawansowany technologicznie sprzęt rolniczy. *Checkowia - państwo netrolli należące wskutek tego do Przymierza. Znajduje się w stanie wojny z Wielkim Układem i Unią. Stolicą Checkowii jest Alicetown, największa aglomeracja państwa i główne miasto rasy, jak również jedyne istniejące miasto-ul. *Piekło - państwo mocno arkanistyczne i anarchistyczne. Stolicą jest miasto o tej samej nazwie, a władczynią Człowiek Realny - Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku. Ponieważ należą do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego walczą z Wielkim Układem i jego sojusznikami. Na granicy z Nowym Lizandrysem i Krajową Republiką Ludowo-Demokratyczną toczy się bitwa o Kościany Most na Krwawej Rzece, jedne z najbardziej krwawych walk, obecnie królowa jaką jest nieformalnie Salai usiłuje stłumić zapędy mieszkańców, którzy chcą ją obalić. *Nowy Lizandrys - monarchia konstytucyjna, część Wielkiego Układu. Na jego zachodniej granicy toczy się walka z Przymierzem. Arcyksięstwo ma stolicę w mieście o takiej samej nazwie. Na wschodzie graniczą z niepodległą, będącą w unii personalnej z Układem Unią, owianym tajemnicą państwem. *Arabia Saudyjska - niegdyś wielki sojusznik USA i Zachodu w walce z terroryzmem razem z Palestyną, Afganistanem, Angolą, Zimbabwe, Cyprem Północnym, Albanią i Somalilandem opowiedzieli się razem z ISIL, Al-Kaidą i Abu Sajjafą na początku wojny za Aliansem. Potem do nich dołączyli naziści z Neuen Drittes Reich. Koniec końców ich kolaboracja skończyła się okupacją przez zwycięską Koalicję. Dziś jest to biedne państwo, gdzie kontrolę nad złożami twardo dzierżą ziemskie państwa dawnej Koalicji. *Unia - państwo na atolu na południe od wyspy Kraj w Trójkącie Bermudzkim i posiadające tereny wokół tak zwanej Zatoki Berlinga na południu Nieznanej Części tych terytoriów. Unia jest monarchią konstytucyjną w unii personalnej z Wielkim Układem, przez co jest uwikłana w Wojnę Bermudiańską przeciwko Przymierzu. *Iran - izolacjonistyczne państwo. W czasie Wojny opowiedziało się za Koalicją, gdy było okupowane do 2 sierpnia - kiedy to partyzanci z pustyń i gór wyzwolili Zahedan, Teheran i inne większe miasta - istniał kolaboracyjny Szahistan Persji i Iranu powołany przez Tejmura Rezę Nasiriego, byłego wojskowego irańskiego. Po walkach kraj odbudowuje się, zauważalna jest też pewna otwartość ukierunkowana ku II ZSRR. Organizacje lokalne *Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych - niejako rząd całej planety. Frakcja zyskała UN Army, grupy wojsk podlegających rozkazom bezpośrednio Sekretarzowi Generalnemu ONZ jak i Radzie Bezpieczeństwa. Na czas inwazji stają się armią Narodów Zjednoczonych, w pozostałych przypadkach służą tym krajom, do których należą. Organizacja wspiera odbudowę zniszczeń powojennych, uspokaja zapędy wojenne oraz ściga terrorystów. Narodom Zjednoczonym podlega też Wydział Kolonizacyjny Terran, apolityczna agencja która ma za zadanie kolonizować napotkane tereny w Układzie Słonecznym, a w dalszej perspektywie również i inne systemy gwiezdne w Gromadzie Lokalnej. *Wydział Kolonizacyjny Terran - agencja, która ma na celu rozwój ludzkości. Skolonizowała Lunę oraz Mars, a ma w planach cały system gwiezdny. Wydział zakazał też toczenia walki nad Ziemią oraz w Bermudia Sol. Zakon rozmieścił więc swoją flotę, aby nie dopuścić do złamania traktatu. Organizacje z Centrum *Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju - jedna z Instytucji Centrum. Mają swoje placówki przy siedzibach ONZ, ale kwatera główna jest przy Wielkiej Świątyni Imaginacji. Rycerze nie udzielają się jednak za bardzo, najwyżej potajemnie, aby Gaia Bermudia nie doznała negatywnych konsekwencji zbytniego skoku technologicznego. *Forum Fantasia - rodzaj ONZ, tyle że na całą Fantazję. Przypomina międzynarodowy parlament, jest Instytucją Centrum. Mieszkańcy wiedzą, że nie są sami we wszechświecie, więc Forum Fantasia pilnuje aby nie doszło na planecie do szoku technologicznego. Ambasada Instytucji Centrum na planecie jest placówką dyplomatyczną na planecie oraz kwaterą główną działalności ich i Rycerzy w całym Trójgranicznym Centralnym Wymiarze. Wielcy Gracze *Wielki Układ - frakcja pod wodzą Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Skupia głównie mieszkańców Wspólnoty i Koalicji Nexusa, ale też i państw Stalkerów. Toczy wojnę z Przymierzem, jedyne państwo na planecie i w całym wymiarze, które jest jego członkiem to Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu na wyspie Kraj, ale Unia - będąca z nim w unii personalnej - jest z nimi w sojuszu, więc też walczy. *Przymierze Bermudiańskie - frakcja złożona z Netrolli, Piekła, Federacji i Cesarstwa. Mocno osłabiona po ostatnich bojach. Ubolewa w związku ze stratą symbolu, jakim jest dla nich neutralne teraz miasto. Przymierze jest wielkim wrogiem Państw Nexusa, toteż toczy z nim bezlitosną wojnę. *Porozumienie Antywojenne - najsłabsza według wpływów frakcja Nieskończonej Wojny na Gai Bermudii. Jej członkiem jest wyłącznie miasto Nordreg, któremu groził udział w wojnie po stronie Przymierza, a później Wielkiego Układu. Nie ma zbytniego wpływu, ale jest równie wielkim rywalem jak dla Układu tak i Przymierza. Ciekawostki *Ludzie Realni mieszkają głównie w Trójkącie Bermudzkim oraz w Dolinie Krzemowej. *Przez mieszkańców nazywana jest po prostu Ziemią. Tylko obcy mówią na nią "Gaia Bermudia". *Wiele państw spoza Trójkątem Bermudzkim waha się czy przystąpić do jednego z Wielkich Graczy. Przykładem jest Związek Radziecki, który rozważa wstąpienie do Państw, ale przeszkadza mu fakt, iż inni mogliby stać się członkiem Przymierza. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Planety